


Do your research (before helping Sherlock)

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ridacchiò davanti al computer di John. <br/>Quello metteva molto più che in dubbio la tanto proclamata eterosessualità del dottore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do your research (before helping Sherlock)

Sherlock ridacchiò davanti al computer di John.

_Quello_ metteva molto più che in dubbio la tanto proclamata eterosessualità del dottore.

Il risolino, così poco da Sherlock, fece sì che il coinquilino mettesse la testa fuori dalla cucina per determinarne la provenienza.

"Oh, no! Non starai di nuovo usando il mio pc! Ti prego dimmi almeno che non hai lasciato che venisse infettato di nuovo con un Trojan per un esperimento!"

"No." disse, cercando di rimanere serio. Eppure il sorrisino compiaciuto gli rimase stampato in faccia. "John, tu sai cos'è il Red Pants Monday?"

"No. È utile per un caso?"

"Potrebbe esserlo. Che ne diresti aiutarmi nelle ricerche?" ghignò, già immaginandosi l'espressione di John.


End file.
